If it makes him happy
by XxNika
Summary: Shuichi only wants Yuki to be happy even if it breaks him. This is NOT a one shot after some people told me they would like me to finish i decided i would :
1. And so it begans

Gravitation: If It makes you happy (ShuxYu)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation just a box of pocky I got yesterday xD

Shuichi danced around the apartment singing random songs tripping over things he didn't realize were there including a very cranky novelist "What the hell Shuichi!!" Yuki yelled soon as he came in the house, Shuichi had bumped him "Gomen Yuki!!!!!" he said Yuki got up and slammed the door to his office. Shuichi shrugged and begin dancing again. He soon got bored and went to Yuki's office he sat down on a stool near Yuki humming to himself "God Shuichi do you ever shut up? I guess I know the answer to that question since you live in MY fucking house!! So you WILL shut the hell up or LEAVE" Yuki snapped "Yuki why are you so mean do you even love me!?' Shuichi wined "No LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yuki roared Shuichi left his office. Shuichi stayed quiet for the remainder of the day "I like you better like this Shuichi how about you stay this quiet until I fall over and die or you move out" Yuki said smirking expecting to see his little love cry at his feet instead he got a shrug "Sure Yuki. If it makes you happy" Shuichi whispered Yuki stood shocked but quickly recovered. As Shuichi got ready for work the next day he didn't seem like his normal hyperactive self "Shindou-san is something wrong with you and Yuki-san" the green keyboardist asked Shuichi sighed "I'm fine!" Shuichi said putting on a smile. During their lunch break Shuichi and Hiro went out as the turned the corner they saw none other then Yuki with a beautiful lady. Yuki stared at her with a predator look in his eyes that Shuichi knew too well "Shuichi I-" Hiro began to say but Shuichi cut him off "No it's ok…If it makes him happy" Shuichi walked away as if nothing happened.

Author note!!  
Hi everyone reading this I know this wasn't that good but I'm still new to this Yuki is a little ooc and so is Shuichi sorry I'm working on that. Leave a comment!!!!! I also know this isn't the happiest of stories :] I'll make happier ones in the future :D Thank you for reading :]


	2. The help of a friend

When Shuichi got home he could hear Yuki typing in the other room. He sighed as he thought of what Yuki did today but he smiled and bounced in to see Yuki. As Shuichi hugged Yuki he could smell the perfume on him. "Move it damn it!" Yuki growled Shuichi did but only because he couldn't stand the smell. Shuichi got out a suit case and packed some things _'I can't go to Hiro because he's with Ayaka'_ Shuichi thought then sighed and put the suit case away. He slipped on his shoes and a jacket and walked out without telling Yuki where he was going.

Shuichi sat on a bench looking up at the sky, tears ran down his eyes as he closed them. "Shindou-san?" Shuichi looked to the right to see a green haired teen staring at him. Shuichi ran and hugged him as he cried into his neck. Suguru tried to move Shuichi but he just held tighter. "just a little longer please" Shuichi asked Suguru sighed and moved both of them onto the bench.

"Yuki-san kicked you out again?" Suguru asked "No..I walked out" "but…why you love him" Shuichi stared at him and smiled sadly "It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Suguru looked surprised at the sudden topic change "Yes..it it Shindou-san" Shuichi closed his eyes again "You can do better then him" Suguru said "mm I never thought of you as my typer but you are kinda cute" Shuichi said with out opening his eyes.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" Shuichi laughed "Why are you here?" Shuichi asked "Well my Shindou senses were tingling" "Woah when did you get a since of humor!" Shuichi asked "since I saw the first tear run down your cheek" Suguru stood up "I like you better when you smile don't ever let anyone take away your happiness. Good night Shindou-san" Shuichi watched his friend walk away before smiling to himself.

Shuichi walked back home, Yuki was sitting on the couch making Shuichi's smile vanish "Where have you been?" He asked "I went for a walk and met Suguru we talked for a while" Shuichi said quietly "Why didn't tell me you were leaving?" Yuki said "I didn't think you would care" Shuichi replied whispered "Why would you think that?"

"Well you didn't seem to care earlier when you were with that woman" Shuichi said Yuki stared up in surprise "You saw that" Yuki said to himself "Why" Shuichi whispered "Because your not always around" Yuki replied "Well Yuki I'm only human I can't be everywhere I just want to make you happy I'm sorry but how is the relationship going to work if it's only one sided?" Shuichi asked

"Let's make it more then one side and have an open relationship" "……" "I'm Joking Shuichi" Shuichi sighed and sat down "what am I suppose to do Yuki?" Shuichi asked "just…pretend nothing happened" Yuki said walking back to his office "Sure and while I'm at it I'll pretend that you didn't kill the person you love the most…" Shuichi said then his bright eyes went wide when he saw the look on Yuki's face

"Yuki…..NO!"

AN: Everyone asked me not to make this a oneshot so it isn't I'll update soon. :]


	3. Tohma's move

Beep..Beep..Beep '_what the hell is that noise' _Shuichi thought opening his eyes he begin to sat up only to be pushed back down. He looked up confused and was looking into the eyes of a not so happy Tohma "What did you do?" Tohma hissed Shuichi winced.  
"I…Where's Yuki!" Shuichi sat up and screamed in pain Tohma pushed him back down again. "You don't want to do that." Tohma said

"Wait why am I in a hospital?" Shuichi asked looking around for the first time.

"Shindou- san do you know where Eiri-san is?"

"No…he..he should be at home" Shuichi began to cry

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Tohma asked calmly

"No no no! Where's Yuki!! Is he hurt?"

"I can't say I know he called me and told me where to find you and-

"What do you mean 'where to fine me' I was never lost!"

"Shindou-san calm down I will explain everything but I have to call K-san"

"Seguichi-san…It it burns!" Shuichi yelled

"Excuse me? What burns?" Tohma asked looking worried

"My stomach, why is it burning!! Help me Seguichi-san!"

"Oh your medicine is wearing off" Tohma said quietly he pushed for the nurse. The nurse came in quickly Tohma watching as she filled Shuichi's I.V. Shuichi stopped screaming almost instantly and begin to come fall asleep.

"Please find my Yuki." He whispered before going drifting off to sleep "

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours are over" The nurse said Tohma looked at her with piercing eyes, she flinched. He put on his trade mark smile .

"With pleasure." He said and walked out '_Poor child has no idea what Yuki just did to him' _ He smirked _'well let me be the first to tell him' _ Tohma flipped open his phone and called K

"Hey boss what can I do for ya?" K answered

"Kill a certain blonde novelist" Tohma said K could hear the smile in his voice.

"Sure boss but just so I wont kill the wrong person were are talking about Yuki-san right?"

"How many blonde novelist do you know?" Tohma asked with such a venomous sting K dropped his guns .

"Uh what did he do?" K asked

"Broke my singer" Tohma said cheerfully

"Don't you want that?"

"Emotionally sure! But when he starts breaking ever bone in his body then that becomes my business" Tohma's voice went deadly

"I don't care how you do it but bring Eiri-san to me" Tohma said

On the other line Tohma heard the click of a gun. "You got it boss."


	4. Beat of a heart

K sighed once he heard the line go dead. _'Great now time to find Yuki-san' _he thought. He walked out of his apartment and walked to his car the first place he looked was the beach. "Wow that was easy" he said to himself Yuki sat there in the sand. K approached him and sat next to him.

"So would you like to explain" K said softly

"What's the second choice?" Yuki asked

"I blow your brains out"

"Oh….can I think about this?"

"Sure!" K said taking his gun out and wiping it.

"It was an accident. I lost it he talked about…him. I guess he had every right to be mad. I did cheat on him." Yuki sighed

"When was the last time you cheated on him?" K asked

"Earlier today…but he knows who I am! He knows how I act. I'm Eiri Yuki I can do what the fuck I want! And I don't want any little kid telling me I'm taken!" Yuki snapped

K was a little thrown off by his sudden mood change but as soon as he got over the shock. He felt a twinge of sadness.

"You know….I would die for someone like Shuichi. I wish he would fall in love with someone who actually cared for him like…Fujisaki." K said and then suddenly stood.

"Like I said I'm Eiri Yuki. I can care less who likes him or cares for him"

"Your not Yuki and you never will be. Are you forgetting he's dead?"

Yuki stood up and K took a step back. "But I'm sure you miss him so I'll send you to him. May you two burn in hell together."

K raised his gun as Yuki stood there no emotion on his face. But written clearly in his eyes. Yuki closed his eyes and smiled a little.

"Go ahead send me to the only person in the world that I have ever loved."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Shuichi opened his eyes he saw a green lump on his bed. He smiled to himself '_At least I still have him' he thought_ Shuichi ran his fingers through Suguru's hair. He picked his head up and smiled a little.

"Why are you here?" Shuichi asked

"You clicked your heels and wished for me" Suguru said yawning

"Your corny."

"Yeah but you smiled. What happened?" Suguru looked into Shuichi's eyes.

"Not a clue. Seguichi-san didn't tell me and I really don't remember anything but where's Hiro?" Shuichi asked changing the subject

"Um he's coming does this have anything to do with Yuki-san?" Suguru asked

"Hai…Seguichi-san was gonna tell me but my medicine wore off and I fell asleep because the new medicine." Shuichi said

"You really need to work on your vocabulary"

"You're just jealous that I'm older and wiser."

"Right."

Shuichi's eye twitched "Shuichi!" Someone yelled from the door.

"Hiro! I missed you so much!" Shuichi yelled

Hiro ignored the comment and ran to Shuichi's side across from Suguru.

"What happened?" Hiro asked looking at his broken friend.

"I don't remember. Seguichi-sanwasgonnatellmebutthemedicinemademeallsleepyandI fellasleepbecauseofthenewmedicinesoIdon'tknowbutYukiismissing" Shuichi said really fast

"whoa Shu come down. All I heard was Yuki was gone." Hiro said

"I'm guessing Yuki–san beat him from what I heard." Suguru said catching a tear before it rolled down Shuichi's cheek Hiro saw this and wondered how close Suguru and Shuichi was. He felt his heart tightened.

"I see you two have become close." Hiro said teasingly hoping he was wrong.

Suguru shrugged "I guess you can say that. But what are we gonna do I mean where is Shuichi going to stay once he leaves here?"

"With me of course." Hiro said

"No your with Ayaka." Shuichi whispered

"You can stay with..me until this whole thing blows over." Suguru said

"No it's fine like I said He. Will. Stay. With. Me." Hiro bit out glaring at Suguru

"No I'm with Suguru." Shuichi whispered closing his eyes

Suguru stood up. "Something's wrong." He whispered

"Yeah I know he's staying with me!" Hiro said Suguru shook his head

"No why is Shuichi's heart slowing down." He said

_beep…... beep…...beep_

Hiro called for a nurse. Who came in quickly looking rather bored. She listened to his heart, before calling in a few doctors. The ran in completely ignoring the two guys standing watching the whole scene.

_beep…beep_

Suguru couldn't take it and ran out but didn't make it very far before breaking down. Hiro stood in the room shocked, watching his little friend struggle for every breath. Hiro took a deep breath and walked out. Walking right passed Suguru, who was leaning on the wall crying.

Tohma pulled up to the hospital just in time to see Hiro ride off. '_I wonder how Shindou is doing' _He thought to himself. Tohma walked in the building and began to walk to Shuichi's room. About four doors down he saw his cousin.

"Suguru?" Tohma called

"I'm supposed to be the strong one out of us three...yet I was the first to break." Suguru said quietly getting up. Tohma looked in his eyes, puffy, red, and wet.

"What happened?" Tohma asked

Suguru shook his head. "Don't know..."

_……beep._

AN: This is not a Suguru and Shuichi story there just gonna be good friends thanks for reading. Oh I know I wasn't clear about the heart thing. There is a machine and I have no idea what it's called lol if anyone knows please tell me I wanna know xD it monitors your heart rate or something anyways I'll update soon. 


	5. Hiro,Jealous?

Yuki slowly opened his eyes only to be staring into blue ones. "So even in hell you find a way to stalk me...great." Yuki muttered holding his head as he sat up. He looked around to see he was in his apartment; Tohma was sitting at the edge of the bed staring at Yuki.

"I don't think it's the appropriate time to crack a joke." Tohma said smiling

"What's your problem? And why was that gun crazed American after me?"

"Hey just because I see the beauty in my babies doesn't mean I'm gun crazed." The blond American said

"When did you get here? Look I have no idea what the hell your problem is but fix it. You're bothering me." Yuki said. Tohma's perfect façade dropped as he stared at Yuki.

"My…problem is that you can not control yourself…and Shuichi doesn't even know what you did." Tohma said calmly but with more of an edge then he intended.

"Oh my, did I strike a nerve? Since when did Tohma Seguichi care about anyone?" Yuki said

"Don't you love Shuichi? Why would you hurt him?" Tohma asked

"I didn't mean to!! I lost it ok? What do you want me to do admit that I miss him? I'm suffering more than the brat is. I have to get him back." Yuki said getting up.

"K" Tohma said K stood at the door. "No can do see Yuki-san we kinda like having a living breathing Shuichi...So that means you can't see him anymore."

Suguru and Hiro sat on the couch at NG waiting for any news on Shuichi.

"You think he's alright?" Hiro asked

"Shuichi is stronger then we give him credit for I know he's alright." Suguru said confidently

"Yeah I know he kinda is my best friend is you haven't noticed." Hiro said

"I guess your right." Suguru said. Then his phone rang "Hello?"

"Hi Suguru" Shuichi said quietly

"Ya I'm fine." He said

"Um ok what did the doctor say was wrong? Suguru asked

"Something about my heart nothing serious."

"What!" Suguru yelled

"Ne Suguru do you have to be so loud?" Shuichi complained

"Sorry." He whispered Suguru put Shuichi on speaker so Hiro could hear too.

"Hey Shu, How's everything?" Hiro said softly

"Fine I just wish I had some pocky." Hiro and Suguru smiled

"We'll come by later with some." Hiro promised

"mmm ok I miss you guys." Shuichi said yawning

"We miss you too Shuichi." Hiro said

"Oh Suguru?" Shuichi said

"Yes Shuichi?" Suguru answered

"I clicked my heels and you never came." Shuichi whispered

Suguru winced. "Next time use my cell ok?" Suguru said His voice a bit shaky.

"Ok I love you Suguru."

"Love you too, your gonna go far kid." Suguru joked

"Last time I checked I was older than you." Shuichi cried

"Oh yes older and wiser right?" Suguru said

"Yep older and wiser. Well this is fun but I'm really tired so gotta go cya Hiro and Suguru."

The line went dead. Suguru sighed deeply.

"I'm trying to remember when you two got so close…" Hiro said bitterly

"When you decided to leave him for someone else's leftovers." Suguru smiled and walked out of the studio.

A/N: Two snow days in a row!!!!!! Yay!! I hope I get tomorrow off too that would be the best…um yeah random so anyway I'll update soon bye bye. :]


	6. I love your smile

Suguru sat on Shuichi's bed waiting for Shuichi to come out of the bathroom "Are you ready?" he asked. Once he saw Shuichi walk out of the bathroom. It had been months since the incident with Yuki and Shuichi was finally able to leave.

"Yep!! Let's do this!" Shuichi said

"How does so much energy fit into such a small bundle." Suguru muttered

"Hey...where's Hiro?" Shuichi asked Suguru winced and decided to ignore the question.

K drove them to the apartment they were going to be sharing.

"You still haven't answered my question" Shuichi said

"I don't know! Ok? I just don't know where he is." Suguru said getting frustrated

"Where is Yuki he didn't visit me at all when I was in the hospital I think I'll call him to make sure he's ok." Shuichi said

"Um…it's been a long day go to sleep call him tomorrow." Suguru said

"But…I wanna talk to Yuki!" Shuichi cried tears in his eyes. Suguru twitched and clenched his jaw tightly as he stared at Shuichi. Shuichi swallowed hard.

"Or I can just sleep now? Ok well night!" Shuichi said Suguru shook his head "Why did I agree with this? Oh right because I'm in love with that damn idiot." Suguru muttered to himself then went off to sleep.

_'Yuki…Yuki what are you doing up here?'_

'Come here Shuichi sit next to me' Shuichi walked and sat next to Yuki on the cliff staring down 'It's beautiful.' Yuki said

'What's beautiful?'

'The Ocean' Shuichi looked ahead the ocean was beautiful the waves crashed gently to the rocks.'

'I'm sorry Shuichi' Yuki said standing up

'Sorry? Sorry for what?" Shuichi asked standing too. Yuki kissed Shuichi

'I don't love you. It's time for me to go back with _Kitawaza.' Yuki said softly smiling staring at the ocean._

'What does this mean Yuki? Kitawaza is…dead'  
Yuki stared at the ocean then back at Shuichi 'Good bye now don't miss me.' Yuki said Shuichi stared confused and then Yuki jumped.

Shuichi stared at the ocean in shock. 'Yuki' he whispered

Shuichi jumped awake. He held his chest tightly and got off the bed he walked to Suguru's room and gently shook the boy.

"What Shuichi." He groaned

"Can I please sleep with you please." Shuichi sniffed

"What's wrong?" Suguru said sitting up. Shuichi sat next to Suguru.

"Just a bad dream" He whispered shaking a little. Shuichi laid down and sighed deeply.

"You have matured so much Shuichi." Suguru said

"How so?"

"Well your vocabulary has improved your not so much as an innocent cry baby either" Suguru said teasing. But Shuichi only shrugged.

"I've been through a lot." Shuichi said

Shuichi laid down and Suguru towered over him.

"You should forget about Yuki he's no good for you" Suguru whispered

"I know I'm trying." Shuichi sighed

"Try harder" Suguru said. Shuichi smiled and stared at his fingers that were intertwined  
with Suguru's.

"I love your smile." Suguru whispered his face drifting closer to Shuichi's "Such a beautiful face." Shuichi said as his lips touched Suguru's. They pulled apart after a minute or two.

"Good night Shuichi and sweet dreams." He whisper kissing Shuichi's cheek then turning away. Shuichi stared at the green head before chuckling lightly. "Who knew I would fall in love with someone who is related to Seguichi." He whispered to himself.

"I can hear you…" Suguru said

"Right I'm going to sleep now" Shuichi said his chest felt better he could finally breathe again.

"Suguru?" Shuichi whispered

"What now?" Suguru said sighing

"Don't ever leave me" Shuichi said

"Don't worry I wont I'm not like Yuki-san I have a heart…and I love you Shuichi god I love you now go to sleep ok?" Suguru said

"Suguru I…I'll go to sleep now thank you."

"mhmm" Suguru said half sleeping

Shuichi laid down and fell asleep quickly.

Suguru turned around and wrapped his arms around Shuichi.


	7. Unbeautiful

Suguru woke up to an empty bed. He looked around him and panicked. "Shuichi!" he yelled jumping out of the bed. Suguru ran in the living room relieved to see Shuichi sitting down balancing a notebook on his knees humming to himself. Suguru smiled but then looked closer at Shuichi he no longer wore bright; eye hurting clothing but simple gray skinny jeans and a plaid shirt.

"Suguru?" Shuichi said

"hmm?" Suguru said

"I wanna know what happened" Shuichi said

"What do you mean?"

"Yuki he hurt me…I said something but what? What did I say? I remember some stuff but not a lot.."

"You will figure out yourself I don't know what happened I was not given details." Suguru said

"Oh ok." Shuichi hugged his note book to his chest.

"Shuichi what am I to you? It seems you just want Yuki am I just a replacement?" Suguru asked

Shuichi's eyes widen as he shook his head "No! I just wanna know!" Shuichi yelled

Suguru shook his head slowly and walked back in the room. Shuichi got up and headed back there. He put his hand on the door as he was about to slide it open he dropped his hand, walked back in the living room, slipped on his shoes and grabbed his coat. As Shuichi walked around in Tokyo he saw how slow the day was and was glad since he didn't have on a disguise. Shuichi turned around the corner and there he was.

"Yuki.." Shuichi whispered

Yuki turned around and raised an eyebrow at him then let his eyes roam over Shuichi's body.

"My you clean up nicely" Yuki said walking away

Shuichi stared at his back before running away. He found himself at the park where he met Yuki. He sat on the swing singing to himself. Later the day Shuichi went back to Suguru's apartment. Suguru was sitting on the couch watching the door and when Shuichi entered relief flooded Suguru's eyes. Suguru got up and walked in his room. Shuichi sighed and sat down on the couch. Suguru got in the shower and when he got out he heard singing. He walked into the living room where Shuichi was sitting on the floor singing;

_'__Don't hang up.__  
__Can we talk?__  
__So confused__  
__It's like im lost.__  
__What went wrong?__  
__what made you go?__  
__Don't pretend you don't know__  
__This is me__  
__Im unchangeable'_

Suguru sighed and walked back in the bathroom to brush his teeth. 'Did he ever love me?' Suguru thought

_When did we__  
__Fall apart?__  
__Or did you lie__  
__From the start?__  
__When you said__  
__Its only you__  
__I was blind__  
__Such a fool__  
__Thinking we__  
__Were unbreakable_

Suguru went in his room and laid down on the bed Shuichi's voice echoed through the apartment.

'_It was you and me against the world__  
__And you promised me forever more__  
__Was it something that I said?__  
__was it something that I did?__  
__Cuz I gotta know__  
__What made me unbeautiful.___

_Ive been told__  
__Whats done is done__  
__To let it go__  
__And carry on__  
__And deep inside__  
__I know that's true__  
__Im stuck in time__  
__Im stuck on you__  
__We were still untouchable_'

'Will he even say good bye when he leaves me to go back to Yuki-san'

_'__t was you and me against the world__  
__And you promised me forever more.__  
__Was it something that I said?__  
__Was it something that I did?__  
__Cuz I gotta know__  
__What made me unbeautiful___

_Wake up, wake up, wake up__  
__Cuz im only dreaming__  
__Get out, get out, get out__  
__Get out of my head now___

_Because we're much better__  
__All together__  
__Can't let go.'_

'Why did I allow my self to be so vulnerable with him? Why did I allow myself to get hurt.'

_'__t was you and me against the world__  
__And you promised me forever more__  
__Was it something that I said?__  
__Was it something that I did?__  
__Cuz I gotta know__  
__What made me unbeautiful___

_It was you and me against the world__  
__And you promised me forever more__  
__Was it something that I said?__  
__Was it something that I did?__  
__Cuz I gotta know__  
__What made me unbeautiful'_

'I can't let him go but my own insecurities will eat me alive if I don't' Tears rolled down Suguru's cheeks as he pulled the blanket over his head.

_'Make me unbeatiful'_

A/N: Im so sorry it took so long to update I was sick D: anyway the song is Unbeautiful by Lesley Roy it's a beautiful song and it has a lot of truth in it. I know I said this wasn't gonna be a Suguru Shuichi story but its turning out to be one so um ya I'll update soon thanks for reading!


	8. Makes him happy

Shuichi watched Suguru sleep after he made sure Suguru wouldn't wake up he grabbed a bag and started throwing his belongings in it. He left Suguru a note before leaving the apartment.

Yuki threw everything in his suitcase _'why did I say that'_ he thought to himself. Yuki shut his apartment door and threw his stuff in the back of his Mercedes '_I'll run far away from here'._

Shuichi put the bag on his back and ran. As he was about to cross the street a car pulled up in front of him. The person on the driver's side reached over and opened door on the passenger side. Shuichi stared inside the car Yuki stared at him Shuichi looked back at the apartment building before getting in the car.

"Where are you going so late?" Yuki asked

"Anywhere just get me the hell out of this country!"

"So we're leaving…together?" Yuki asked

"Yes together" Shuichi smiled softly

They brought tickets for the next plane to New York.

"Ok so were going back to my apartment we have to be at the airport by 5:45." Yuki said

"Ok whatever you say Yuki I'm just glad I get to be with you again." Shuichi said smiling

Yuki smiled to as he pulled into the drive way of his apartment. He slowly opened the door and he could feel how nervous Shuichi was.

"You can take the guest room I'll wake you up at about four and so you can get ready" Yuki said

"Yea thanks" Shuichi replied

Suguru woke up with a very strong urge to use the bathroom he moved sluggishly to the bathroom. '_I should apologize to Shuichi' _ Suguru sighed and walked out of the bathroom then stopped in the middle of the hallway _'wait…where is Shuichi?' _ Suguru checked the time 2:50 am he checked every room. He walked in the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge: _You deserve better I'm sorry Suguru I'll let you go now be happy for the both of us I'm leaving Japan so don't look for me I love you and I wished that you could see that. But how can I love you when you can't even love yourself. Bye Suguru._

Suguru held the note tightly and put on his clothes he called Tohma "Suguru…if you haven't notice it's about 3 in the morning and I-"

"Shuichi left! He just left I have to find him I can't let him leave me! I love him please Tohma" Suguru yelled

"I'm coming I'll get K and we will be there in fifteen minutes" Tohma said hanging up

Suguru ran out of his apartment and waited until they arrived. Not wanting to waste anytime he jumped in the car when Tohma arrived.

"I called Eiri-san and I have reason to believe Shuichi is with him we're checking there first." Tohma spoke calmly.

Yuki race into the guest room where Shuichi was.

"Come on wake up Shu we gotta go" Shuichi slowly stirred

"Go where…"

"They know you're here we have to leave now!" Yuki said

Shuichi got up quickly.

They took there bags and ran only to be caught in the headlights of Tohma's car. Yuki smirked but his eyes showed nothing but fear. They stepped out of the car.

"I thought we had a deal Eiri-san" Tohma said

"I can't help who I fall in love with" Yuki said quietly

"You also can't help who you hurt…Yuki-san please give me Shuichi it's for the best at least until you heal and then you two can get back together." K said

"Yuki no please Yuki!' Shuichi whimpered

"You don't wanna hurt him anymore do you? If you love him you will give him to me" K whispered

"Shuichi I love you but it is the best if you could forget about me but I will come back for you I have…issues and I want to be ready for you…don't get me wrong your still a brat but you're my brat…so wait for me?" Yuki asked

"Ok I …I will I promise I love you Yuki."

Yuki pulled Shuichi in for a hug and kissed him.

"Goodbye then" Yuki said

Shuichi walked slowly up to K and hugged him. K scooped the tired boy in his arms and walked back to the car.

"You did the right thing" Tohma whispered

"I…I know I have a plane to catch so…bye and take care of my Shuichi."

Tohma watched as Yuki walked to his car with his stuff and drove off. Tohma walked back to his own car where Shuichi, K , and Suguru waited. Suguru was now sitting in the front seat since Shuichi wouldn't let K go. "It's ok Shuichi your gonna be fine" K whispered to Shuichi.

One Month Later

"Ouch HIROOOOOO WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME DON"T YOU LOVE ME!" Shuichi yelled

"Fine I'm sorry for pushing you off the swing" Hiro said sarcastically as he watched his friend get up and go to the slide. Everyone decided that since it was such a beautiful day that the should have a picnic.

"Come on let's eat!" K said

Shuichi was the first one there ready to eat. Suguru and Tohma sat down and Shuichi smiled at Tohma and kind of waved at Suguru he still wasn't talking to him unless it had to do with work. Hiro put his arm around Shuichi squeezing him tight.

"Let go you bastard that hurts!" Shuichi whined

"Isn't the lake beautiful today" Tohma said completely ignoring Shuichi's cry for help

"Lake? What lake?" Shuichi asked

"The one behind you Shuichi." Tohma said twitching

Shuichi turned around "OH CAN I GO CLOSER PLEASE?" Shuichi begged

"Don't fall in Shuichi" K said seriously

"I wont stop treating me like a kid!" Shuichi whined as he ran to the lake. K sighed. After what happened to Shuichi K took up the position of being Shuichi's father figure K smiled staring at Shuichi.

"How could he not see the lake…its huge" Tohma muttered.

Shuichi sat down smiling

But the sky soon filled with clouds and thunder roared. Shuichi got up quickly and ran towards the other "We're gonna have an indoor picnic" Tohma said

"Ok!" Shuichi said his smile never leaving his face as he helped put everything back into the two cars. Shuichi went with K and Hiro while Tohma went with Suguru. As Shuichi sat in the front seat looking out at the clouded but not wet day he saw Yuki. Shuichi stared as Yuki laughed with some other people.

'_he smiled' _ Shuichi thought

Yuki looked his way and waved a little. Shuichi waved back happily as they passed him.

"You ok? Shuichi I mean with Yuki being here?" Hiro asked

Shuichi smiled

"Of course I am. Whatever makes him happy.

A/N This is the last and final chapter I know it's a short story but I had to end it because I'm having ideas for my next one for all of the Riku lovers your gonna really enjoy the next one (: Thanks for reading bye!


End file.
